Mess Is Mine
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: A series of WenDip one-shots in which each is becoming even more love-sick for the other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** I love the idea of Wendy and Dipper having these love sick moments for the other so hey, I'm gonna cram all these one-shots into one story. Each one-shot will be one chapter, and they won't be that long. Sorry!_

* * *

Wendy never felt her heart race when she saw Dipper. She never felt flustered. She never got butterflies. Those symptoms of love, she knew he had them for her. She smiled at the thought. He's so young and yet, here he is, head over heels in love with her. She couldn't help but giggle a bit. It was adorable. She'd never admit it, but he was cute. Though she didn't know if she meant that as in an adorable kitten way, or as in... She blew off the thought.

"Nah," she murmured mindlessly to herself.

"Wha..?" The teen looked up from the counter she worked at, and there was Dipper Pines himself. His brown hair all messy, his brown eyes dark and yet so bright. He was missing his blue vest and his signature Pine Tree hat. _'Must've just woken up...'_ Then, she felt it.

 _Thump. Thump._

 _'WHAT?!'_ Ran through her head repeatedly. The longer she looked... The louder her heart began beating. The boy neared her, wiping his drowsy eyes. "You okay, Wendy? You seem tense." The older girl felt her face flush as he reached out a hand and placed his atop her own, which rested on the counter. _'Ohnoohnoohno.'_ She yanked her hand back quickly. Wendy immediately regretted that action when she saw the glint of light in his eyes disappear.

"S-Sorry! I-I shouldn't've- I- I-..."

"It's cool, dude... I just... I just didn't expect it..." Her attempt at reassurance seemed to fail as he shook his head,

"No... I should've let you have your space." Wendy felt a flash of sorrow. He was _that_ concerned about how comfortable she felt. Her heart beat a little faster.

"It's okay, Dip... Really..." She wasn't sure what do to, so she dragged over a spare stool and sat it next to her own. "C'mere, dork," she smiled, patting the seat's top. Dipper hesitated, but clambered onto his stool. Wendy looked at him, and he looked at her. She discovered that in this moment, his eyes were her favorite thing to see. Her eyes drifted up to his messy hair, and it felt almost _natural_ when she reached up to run her hands through his bed-head. She felt him tense, but he did not stop her from continuing. Wendy smiled as she fixed his hair, and saw that he had closed his eyes and had a small smile on his soft looking lips. _'Would they feel just the same..?'_ The teen mentally slapped herself at the thought. No. _'I don't like him like that... I don't, I don't...'_ But she looked down at him once she had adjusted his hair, and he opened his eyes slowly, and had that adorable little love struck look on his face... It made her pulse increase, which had only just slowed down. She felt her stomach begin to flutter when he blushed and looked away. Glancing at the clock, Wendy felt almost relieved. Her shift was over. She could go home and process all of these feelings at home.

* * *

Thank God pillows weren't living things.

Wendy laid, face first on her pillow, and let out a frustrated scream. She sat up and dropped her head in her hands. _'Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why is he so cute? Why does he seem so kissable?'_ She gasped at that last thought. Dropping back, she thudded against the mattress softly. She looked up at the pictures over her bed. Right there, above all the others, was a picture of Dipper. He was smiling, and it brought a smile to her own lips. Wendy shook her head, "No! This can't be happening! No! Nope, nope! No!" But her heart started beating once again as Dipper Pines raced through her mind.

Staring up at her room's ceiling, Wendy came to a conclusion, one she did not want to come to. She had a crush on Dipper.

 _"Uh-oh."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dipper, you've been awake for forever! I can hear you tossing and turning!"

Mabel's received response from her brother was a groan. "It's Wendy, isn't it?"

"WHAT?!" Dipper shot up quickly to stare at his sister. "How did you know?" He coughed. "I mean uh- how _would_ you know?" Mabel scoffed.

"Because I know you. And you do this a lot. I hear you whispering about her hair and eyes." Dipper blushed, not just because he had been caught, but he also blushed because she did have the most beautiful hair he'd ever seen, it looked like a fiery sunset when the light hit it right, and her eyes would shine like they withheld millions of stars.

"Mabel... Can I-"

"Go ahead." The eldest twin knew her brother wished to rant about his redheaded friend.

"She's so... Beautiful... Perfect... There's no words that can describe her, Mabel. Her laugh is contagious and whenever I see her I feel so happy... She could never speak to me yet be in the same room as I, and I would love every second... I want to be around her. It feels... Natural, to be close to her. I want to hold her hand, I want to hug her-"

"Dip, you hug her already. And I've seen somehand holdings."

"Yeah but she only held it once... And it was because I was scared of a moth," his voice cracked in embarrassment. "I want to kiss her, Mabel... I want to be held in her arms. I want to feel her next to me. I want to be with her for my entire life..."

"Awww, Dip. I think you've got yourself a case of," she paused for affect and threw her hands in the air, knocking her blanket off, _"Love Sickness."_ Dipper snorted.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Ahem! Doctor!"

"Fine, Doctor Obvious..." The pair of kids snickered at this title, and Dipper closed his eyes. "Thanks, Mabel... For listening." The brunette smiled widely, but a yawn escaped through it.

"Any time, Bro-Bro... Now go to bed, you'll dream about Wendy like you do every night."

"Mabel!"

"What? It's true!"


	3. Chapter 3

Having Dipper Pines leaning on her was making her stomach flip. Wendy never had these problems. She kept her calm, but it felt difficult.

The boy had fallen asleep during their usual movie night, and he was resting on Wendy's shoulder. The teen felt her face flushing a bright pink as he let out a sleepy mumble. There was nothing she _didn't_ love about this... Or him to be honest. He felt warm and the small part between his lips was almost _inviting._ She shook her head to clear the thoughts, but they didn't leave. The girl slowly leaned back, making sure to wrap her arms around Dipper to make sure he didn't wake up. Once they were both laying down, a wave of tiredness hit her like a truck. The sleeping boy in her arms did not help the situation. The redheaded teen yawned, and nestled her head into the back on his neck and shoulder.

* * *

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Wendy!?"

The girl shot up quickly as the squeaky voice of Dipper Pines cracked. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room. The curtains over the windows her shut, and her lamp was off. In an instant, a white flash lit up the bedroom, and she felt small arms wrap tightly around her middle. "Wendy..."

"Hey, it's okay, Dip. It's just a storm." Considering all the monsters he had faced, the last thing she'd imagine was him being afraid of a storm and whimpering her name. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, and felt that pain in her chest. That pain of wanting someone, wanting some _thing_ with that someone, so much it hurt. As the pair held each other in the dark, she could feel his face nuzzling into her neck. He was _scared._ There had been very few occasions when she had seen that fear on his face. The teen wanted to protect him, shield him, scare off whatever frightened him.

But in this case, Mother Nature was the only one who could scare off this monster. Her emerald eyes drifted down to meet his brown ones, wide with fear.

Part of Dipper was embarrassed that he was acting like... like a _child_ in front of Wendy. He only hoped she wouldn't see him as less mature. But by the way she held him, and looked at him, he was sure it didn't harm her view of him at all. The brunet curled up tightly in Wendy's arms. They were soft and she was warm. The sound of thunder was louder now, but he almost didn't care. _Almost._ He still jumped a bit, but being with _her,_ being in _her arms,_ made the situation not so bad. He felt safe. Safe from every monster and creature that could ever harm him. His gaze caught Wendy's, and his heart was quickly racing. Not from fear of the storm, but the way her eyes always seemed so bright. Even in the darkness of her room, the green, glittering eyes she had still were one of, if not the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Dipper's face began to blush, but he couldn't look away from her. It felt like the way she looked at him was _asking_ him to become lost with her, in some place neither of them knew. The boy pulled his arms away from her waist, and he pulled them back to his own self. Yet, Wendy was still holding him. Not one person had said much during this time, and it was Dipper who broke the silence,

"Are you okay?" His voice was quiet, no more than a whisper. Wendy responded in the same voice,

"I'm fine."

"Y-You're just... Holding me..." The older girl's face quickly started to heat up, but she didn't pull away.

"Well maybe I like holding you." Dipper let out a snort of laughter and blushed. He enjoyed this so much. He loved being in her arms. Nothing in the world could compare to this moment. She was _holding him._ He was safe with her. He smiled widely and rested his head between her neck and shoulder. His arms wrapped around her neck ,draped over her shoulders, and he could just barely feel his own fingertip's as he hugged her. Dipper let out a content sigh, and Wendy smiled. The two leaned back, and the teen was cuddled with him like earlier, but instead he was awake and facing her. Wendy took one glance at his lips and felt that painful urge again. Dipper felt it too, and they leaned in.

Yet their lips never met. Rather, their foreheads did. And they decided to stay like that, gently resting against one another. The duo smiled, and held each other.

Neither had ever slept so well before.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well it's thunder-storming currently, in February. Mind you I'm in Michigan. It should be snowing._**

 ** _Anyways, Dipper having a fear of thunderstorms seemed very canonical to me? Some will probably see it was OOC but oh well._**


End file.
